Measure of Love
by Azurela
Summary: Mid 1700’s. Roxas is the son of a black slave—Axel is the son of their master. The two meet the day the red-head returns home after studying abroad. Secretly they become friends and Axel becomes attached to the blond, more than he ever should. Akuroku?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **M**

Summary: Mid 1700's. Roxas is the son of a black slave—Axel is the son of their master. The two meet the day the red-head returns home after studying abroad. Secretly they become friends and Axel becomes attached to the blond, more than he ever should. Akuroku?! Idk yet.

A/N: I've never done this before, so it was a challenge, especially being that I'm a northerner so I rarely hear people talk this way as well—I like it though (:  
The idea popped into my head at random and, being a history buff, I decided to write this story.

Also- if anyone tries to be a grammar Nazi, I'll seriously punch them and tell them to go read oldentime literature for America. Seriously, if you don't like it, just don't read it.

Rated M, just in case and for later possibilities.

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and reserve the right to bite you if you steal it (:

**Measure of Love**

xXXXXXXXXx

I was born, January 13, 1733. Hear I caused quite the uproar- all 'cos 'a the color of mah skin. Mah momma's master was horrified 'cos I was white. Momma was mixed about the affliction, seein' as how I was supposed to be black but still loved me all the same. Guess 've always felt a bit guilty, beein' that I was the reason why we was sold.

Name's Roxas. Don' s'pose I have a last name, or ev'r have. 'm fifteen, will be sixteen in a few short months, though mos' people tends to think 'm much younger, seein' as 'm so short. 've always wondered 'bout mah daddy, wishin' I coulda met him, wonderin' if he's to blame. Guess I shouldn' worry 'bout it so much though. Momma always told me to be grateful for what I has.

Righ' now, momma and me is waitin' in the yard. Today is a special 'casion I s'pose. I never pay much mind to what's goin' on, just 'nough to keep outta trouble. Today's news was mighty interestin' though. Seems Mister Xemnas' only son is gonna be comin' home today. So we was assembled outside with the rest of the slaves, waitin' for him to arrive.

Mister Xemnas is the sixth master we had, so I ain't met the boy. All I knows is he was studyin' abroad, ov'r in Europe, which's somewhere 'cross the 'lantic.

Momma grasped mah hand, tellin' me to pay attention 'cos the carriage was arrivin' so's I wouldn' git punished later. We watched it 'proach an' pull into the yard. Beein' that we was close to the front, we gotta see him when he got out.

I ain't ever seen nothing like him, that's all I got to say. I think I was probably starin' but I couldn' help it! That boy had the wildist fiery red hair I ever did seen! It didn' seem to match how prim an' proper he looked otherwise. Maybe it was a European thin'. I tried not to pay any mind to what they was sayin' an' even looked away so's I wouldn't git hit but I couldn' help but overhear.

"Axel! I see you haven't changed a bit!" I found myself blinkin' in surprise. Maybe it _wasn'_ a European thin'. Maybe it was some 'centric white person thin'. Mister Xemnas' hair was spiky too, but not as crazy as his son's. I found mahself smilin' like a fool wonderin' what other crazy things white folks did. Mister Xemnas musta noticed 'cos he called me to his attention.

"Roxas, come here, boy." I blinked 'fore doin' as I was told, wonderin' what I done wrong.

"Yes'sir?" I asked when I stopped in front of him and Mister Axel.

"Why you smilin' like that, boy?" I tried to stay calm, not wantin' to give 'way how nervous I was. I could blame it on bein' white but I didn' think Mister Xemnas would like that.

"Mah mind was, uh wonderin' and I was just thinkin' was all. I didn' mean nothin' by it."

"What were you thinkin' about, Roxas?" I looked up, starin' into Mister Axel's eyes for a long moment. They was the most beautiful green I ever did see. He himself was mighty handsome… unique… but handsome. Mah eyes widened and I quickly looked away when I realized what I was doin'. A slave was _never _to look a white person in the eye.

"'m sorry, Mister Axel, you surprised me."

"It's alright, Roxas. What were you thinkin' about?"

"I… uhm… I was wonderin' what 'd be like to fly, Mister Axel," I lied. I knew lyin' was a sin, but I didn' think tellin' 'em the real reason would be a good idea. 'sides, I had thought about what 'd be like to fly 'fore.

"You shouldn't think such things, Roxas, folks'll think you're into witchery," Mister Xemnas scolded.

"'m sorry Sir, I won' do it 'gain."

"Why are you standin' by the slaves, Roxas?" Mister Axel asked.

"His momma is a slave, Axel," Mister Xemnas answered for me. I nodded mah head.

"But he's-"

"Yes, I know… there were lots'a rumors. That's why they were sold shortly after he was born." I closed mah eyes.

"'m sorry Mister Xemnas, but can I be 'scused?" I saw him nod all curt like.

"Yes, you can go back to your momma now." I nodded then hast'ly left. I only looked at 'em once more after that. For some reason or another, Mister Axel was watchin' me. I looked away all quick like and paid them no more mind.

xXXXXXXXx

I didn' see much more of the master after that an' wen' back to mah chores, tendin' to the animals in the barn. I liked stayin' in there, 'specially in the colder months, so I was closest to 'em. Mister Xemnas didn' seem to mind an' was fine with me beein' there.

One day when everythin' was done, I climb'd up the hayloft 'cos I liked goin' there to think. Jus' as I was lyin' back 'gainst the hay, I heard someone enter the barn. Seein' as no one came here most days, I was mighty curious an' crawled over to the edge, peerin' down to see who it was.

I blink'd in surprise, seein' Mister Axel was who it was. He looked aroun', all quick like, seein' if he was alone then relaxed an' opened his coat, revealin' a mewlin' bundle. I looked clos'r and saw he had three baby kittens tucked 'way.

"Heey, shh," he coo'd. "My daddy wouldn't like it if he found out that I saved y'all after he killed your momma. He don't like cats." He smiled down at 'em an' I knew I was starin' 'gain. He looked mighty handsome when he smiled. "I'm glad you're old enough to eat real food," he whispered, settin' 'em down then takin' some ham outta 'is pocket an' tearin' it up 'fore givin' it to 'em. He smiled 'gain when they ate it mighty hungrily. "I've gotta go now, stay here," he whispered 'fore leavin'. As soon as he was gone, I climbed down an' approached them. They was white, dark gray an' a muddy yellow. A lot like mah hair, 'cept darker.

They growled as I approached 'em cos they was eatin' so I waited till they was done then reached toward 'em. When they didn' resist, I petted 'em an' picked 'em up one at a time then climbed back up the hayloft.

It didn' really matter much to me whether they was up here or down there, but if Mister Axel didn' want Mister Xemnas to find out, they was safer up here. I wasn' quite sure why, but I want'd to help 'em 'cos they was important to Mister Axel an' I liked seein' him smile.

The nex' day, I saved some 'a mah food that mah momma brough' me and shar'd it with the kittens. They was mighty happy, even though I only had a small 'mount 'a hard bread to give 'em.

I was up in the hayloft after chores was done, playin' with 'em and thinkin' 'a names. I lik'd Naminé for the white one, Zexion for the grey one an' Demyx for the yellow one. I smil'd as I watch'd 'em play together 'till the door opened. I glanced down toward the door, seein' Mister Axel. He looked like he was lookin' for 'em, panickin' when he couldn' find 'em, 'fore calling for 'em.

Naminé musta recognized his voice 'cos 'fore I could stop 'er she was goin' toward the edge an' fallin'. I want'd to save 'er but didn' wanna be discovered. She mew'd frantically as she clung to the edge with 'er claws. I was relieved that Mister Axel saw an' he saved 'er in time.

"How did you get up there?" he asked softly, glancin' up an' walkin' to the ladder. I panicked an' hid behind some bails a' hay just 'fore he began to climb. I heard 'im sigh in relief. "There you are," he whispered. I watched as he fed 'em. "I was right worried 'bout you," he whispered.

He stayed for a while after that an' I watched 'im play with 'em. I could tell he loved cats, seein' as how he was treatin' 'em. I was a bit disappointed when he had to leave, but glad at the same time when he left 'em where they was.

xXXXXXXXx

Mister Axel made it a habit of comin' by every day after that, playin' with the kittens after they ate their second meal for the day—I continued sharin' mah food too. He even tried namin' 'em an' couldn' understand why they wasn' comin' by the names he tried. I smiled, guessin' they liked mah names for 'em better.

One day, Naminé stray'd 'way from the red-head, decidin' to give me some company. I smiled, pettin' her. She was my favorite, bein' mighty pretty an' havin' blue eyes like me. It didn' take Mister Axel long to notice an' he was lookin' for her shortly after. I tens'd as he approached mah hidin' spot an' took a step back, makin' the floor creak somethin' horrible. He froze.

"Who's back there?" He asked. I closed mah eyes. "This is your only chance to come out without getting punished." I picked up Naminé an' did as I was told. "Roxas?" I opened mah eyes, surprised he'd remember'd me.

"Yes'sir," I whispered.

"How long have you been up here?"

"Ever since the firs' day you brought 'em here. 'm usually up here after doin' chores Sir, I didn' mean to see. After that I been takin' care of 'em too."

"So… you're the one that brought them up here after I brought them here?" I nodded.

"I knew they was safe, Mister Axel, 'cos they sleep with me at night."

"You sleep up here?" I nodded.

"Yeah, back there," I said, gesturin' to where 'd jus' been, "it's real nice… I even have a blanket." He didn' say nothin' for a long moment an' I wondered if he was upset.

"That's not really all that nice, Roxas. Wouldn't you rather have a bed?" I shook mah head and dared to look up at him.

"We is only as unfortunate as we make ourselves out to be," I said 'fore quickly lookin' 'way. "…Mister Axel?" I ask'd when he raised mah chin.

"We're alone, so I want you to look me in the eye, Roxas."

"B-but Mister Axel…"

"You helped me out when you didn't have to, so I owe you at least that much." I nodded an' he released me. I sat on a hay bale an' petted Naminé. "Have you named them?" he asked. I nodded 'gain.

"This one's Naminé, yellow one's Demyx an' the Grey one's Zexion." He smiled.

"I like the names you picked," he said, sittin' next to me.

"Thank ya', Mister Axel."

"Roxas?" he asked.

"Yes, Mister Axel?"

"How old are you?" he asked, seemin' mighty curious 'bout me.

"Gonna be sixteen next month, Mister Axel. How 'bout you?"

"Twenty in August." I nodded. "When did my father buy you and your momma?" He asked. After he did, he looked like he was wonderin' if he upset me.

"'bout three years ago, Mister Axel. Don' worry. Your fam'ly has been v'ry good to us. Mos' slave owners ain't so kind." Mister Axel laughed for some reason, seemin' to relax.

"My father being nice? Never heard that one before."

"'s true, Mister Axel."

"What about your father? Was he a good person?"

"Ain't never met him. All I knows is, momma an' I got sold 'fter I was born."

"Are you and your momma close?" I nodded.

"Yea'. She's all I gots, Mister Axel." The red-head nodded.

"I never knew mine. She died giving birth."

"'m sorry, Mister Axel…" He shook 'is head.

"You don't have to be, Roxas."

"I still 'm." He smil'd at me an' I paid more attention to 'is face, seein' two marks on 'is cheeks.

"What is it?"

"What 're those? On yer face?"

"Ah these?" he asked, brushin' 'em with 'is thumbs.

"Yea'."

"Just birthmarks." I nodded. They was a mighty peculiar set but at the same time seem'd to fit 'im. I held mah tongue, not knowin' what to say.

"Roxas?"

"Yes'sir?"

"Do you think about crazy notions, like flyin' often?"

"Uhm, I…"

"Go ahead, be honest." I look'd up. He was seemin' mighty intrest'd 'gain, so's I told 'im.

"Yes'sir, I do."

"What do you think of?"

"Lotsa things, Mister Axel. At times I ev'n dream 'em. Stuffs like flyin', shiftin' inta animals, manipulatin' shadows, Sir." I said, smilin'. "Wish I could do 'em in real life, Mister Axel."

"You don't seem to care much about what other people think."

"Oh, no, Mister Axel. 'Course I do. I don' want folks thinkin' I'm barkin' mad 'o worshipin' the devil, so's I don' tell 'nebody." Mah eyes widened. "You don' think I'm barkin' mad 'o worshipin' the devel, do ya' Mister Axel?" Mister Axel smiled, restin' his hand a few inches 'way from mine.

"Quite the opposite, Roxas. I think your ideas are quite brilliant an' that most folks are just afraid of the unknown." I felt mah face heat up. I never r'lly receiv'd praise 'fore.

"Thank you… Mister Axel." The red-head smiled 'gain. "What was you goin' to school for, Mister Axel?"

"Oh this an' that. Nothin' really important."

"But-" I started protestin', stoppin' when he ruffl'd mah hair.

"I'll tell you another day, how's that?" I nodded an' he smil'd wider. "Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, Mister Axel. 'm here every day. Why?"

"Because… I have to get going and want to talk to you again. Thank you for the conversation, Roxas, I'll see you tomorrow." I blinked.

"Bye, Mister Axel… God bless an' keep ya'." The red-head smil'd.

"You too, Roxas."

xXXXXXXXXXx

-TBC-

A/N: Like I said-- 's a bit different, but I still am liking it. Does anyone else?

Telling me what you thought would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **M**

Summary: Mid 1700's. Roxas is the son of a black slave—Axel is the son of their master. The two meet the day the red-head returns home after studying abroad. Secretly they become friends and Axel becomes attached to the blond, more than he ever should. Akuroku? Idk yet.

A/n: Soooooo it's been a long time –grimace-… Sorry 'bout that. Out of sheer determination, I'm gonna try to get back into/ finish up my older stories… (if anybody's patiently waiting) they're crying from neglect ]:

Sorry I've taken a while to update anything, I've been disheartened lately what with the purge of stories and all (I think about 10k stories got purged so far). Some really good writers have lost their will to write b/c of it and I find that heartbreaking. I'm also upset because of the fact that FFN seems to be condoning cyber-bullying –shakes head-. I dunno if I'll stay on here 'cos I don't approve of that at all.

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and reserve the right to bite you if you steal it (:

**Measure of Love**

Chapter Two

xXx

Mister Axel was makin' a habit'a visitin' ev'ry day aft'r that, once mah chores was done an' he was a finish'd wit' his duties. I was noticin' as mah birthday 'proached his focus seemed ta be shiftin' from the kittens ta somethin' else. I was mighty curious 'cos he didn' even seem like he was comin' round for 'em 'nymore 'sides ta bring food. Maybe he was comin' just ta see me… I smil'd a bit, feelin' happy inside from thinkin' tha'.

I bit mah lower lip, catchin' mahself an' feelin' like a fool. There wasn't no way a white man was gonna think someone like me was special. 'specially someone as handsome an' kind as Mister Axel.

"Your birthday's comin' up," Mister Axel murmur'd. We was sittin' b'side one 'nother on a hay bale.

"Yes'sir. 's t'morrow."

"Is there anything special that you want for your birthday?" Mah eyes widened and I found mahself wonderin' why Mister Axel was treatin' me special. I didn' deserve nothin'.

"No'sir. I ain't nobody special, I don' deserve nothin' special."

"Roxas… look at me please." Hesitan'ly, I done as he said. "Roxas, I want to get you somethin'."

"Why, Mister Axel?" His pretty green eyes sparkl'd.

"You're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time." I musta looked troubl'd by wha' he said 'cos he spoke 'gain. "You feel differen'ly?" "

"No Mister Axel! I…" He smil'd a' me an' I forgot how ta breathe.

"That settles it then."

"Settles?" I whisper'd, confus'dly.

"I'm doin' something for ya'." I shook mah head.

"Mister Axel, yer already kind ta me. I don' need nothin' else." I smil'd. "'Sides, momma us'lly saves 'er rations an' bakes somethin' fer me an' sews me a new coat if I need it. Tha's all I need, Mister Axel."

"Are you gonna spend the day with her?" I shook mah head, feelin' sad.

"I ain't gonna. She got chores e'ry day so's we was jus' gonna celebrate in the mornin'."

"What will you do all day?" I smil'd 'gain.

"I'ma tend to th' horses an' th' other animals like 'm s'posed ta." I glanced 'round the barn. "We was lucky when we was bought by Mister Xemnas. He gave us good chores."

"Good chores?"

"Yes, Mister Axel. We is fortunate in th' cold months. I is outta th' cold, tendin' to th' animals. Momma's even blessed enough to be in th' Big House." Mister Axel look'd sad 'til Namine rubb'd 'gainst 'is legs. He smil'd, pett'n 'er.

"Roxas, I-"

When he look'd at me 'gain, I couldn' tell what he was thinkin'. I couldn' even think, mahself, lost in 'is pretty green eyes and th' prettier 'pression. He lean' toward me an' mah breath caugh'. "M-mister A-Axel?" 'is hand touched mah face, "wha' you doin'?" I whisper'd, shakin'.

"Don't move." I gasp'd an' he came clos'r 'fore closin' mah eyes, whimperin' an' feelin' his breath 'gainst mah face. I didn' wan' no trouble so's I done as I was told. "There." I gasp'd 'gain when he brush'd a spider outta my hair. Mah eyes widen'd as he moved to smash it an' I stopped 'im.

"Don' kill it!" Hast'ly I scoop'd it up. Mister Axel looked shock'd when I stood on th' hay bale an' freed it on the windowsill.

"Why did you save it?"

"It wasn't hurtin' nobody. It didn' deserve ta die." Mister Axel smiled an' ruffled mah hair, confusin' me.

"You've got a good heart, Roxas." I smil'd a lil' bit, rememberin' how he saved th' kittens.

"You got a good heart too, Mister Axel." 'is smile widen'd an' mah breath caught.

"I've gotta go, Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow." I frown'd a 'bit. I hat'd seein' 'im go.

"Alrigh' Mister Axel. See ya' soon."

xXx

Th' next day momma was wakin' me up early an' wishin' me a happy birthday. I smil'd, huggin' 'er tight. She was the best momma I could e'vr wan'.

"Thank ya, momma." She smil'd all warm 'fore givin' me a sweet roll. I smil'd 'citedly a' mah only favorite food 'sides sweet potata pie. "I love ya."

"I love ya' too, baby." She picked somethin' up. "I made ya another quilt 'cause'a winter. S'posed ta be cold this year." I thanked her 'gain an' then she was 'scusin' 'erself ta go start 'er chores.

"Bye, momma."

"Bye, baby." I smil'd, eatin' mah sweet roll, perfc'ly conten'.

xXx

When mah chores was done for th' day, I climb'd th' loft confus'd when I was seein' red. Axel n'vr was up here 'fore me. I watch'd 'im play wit' th' kittens fer a bit 'fore speakin'.

"Mister Axel?"

"Roxas!" He said, hap'ly, "Happy Birthday." I found mahself blinkin' when I saw somethin' in 'is hands. "I know you said you didn't want nothin' but, I had a small cake made for you." I smiled, mah heart a poundin'. It was real pretty an' on one'a them fancy china plates from the Big House an' Axel had a fork, made with real silver an' everythin'.

"Mister Axel, I don' know what ta say." He smil'd a' me.

"You don't have to say nothin', Roxas," he said, laughin'. I blink'd a' th' sound, likin' it. He walk'd up ta me. "Here," he whisper'd, givin' it ta me. I smil'd back.

"Thank ya, Mister Axel," I whispered back, lettin' 'im lead me ta a hay bale. His pretty green eyes watched me hap'ly an' I took a bite. It was delicious, just like momma's sweet roll! I smil'd a bit happy 'cos I ain't never had nothin' like it 'fore.

"How is it, Roxas?"

"It's amazin', Mister Axel." He smil'd 'gain, watchin' me eat. "Do you wanna try it?"

"I shouldn't… It's yours."

"I'm gettin' full 'nyway," I said, laughin'.

"I only brought one fork," he murmur'd. I offer'd it ta him then stopp'd.

"You ain't afraid of mah germs, are ya?" Mister Axel laugh'd 'musedly.

"No, Roxas, I ain't," he said, laughin' 'gain 'fore takin' th' fork an' takin' a bite. I was starin', watchin' 'im lick th' fork, I knew I was an' tha' I could git in trouble. Even tho' I didn't want no trouble, I couldn' help it. Mister Axel was mighty handsome an' charmin' an' made mah heart go a poundin'. 'Specially when he was laughin' an' smilin'. I blink'd when he scoop'd the last'a th' cake onto th' fork 'fore holdin' it ta mah lips. Mah heart was a poundin' an' mah mouth was openin' 'fore I was thinkin', lettin' 'im feed me. I swallow'd an' he star'd righ' back.

Mister Axel's fingers touched mah hair, all gentle like an' I blinked 'fore starin' at 'em, confus'd.

"Mister Axel, do I got 'nother spider on mah head?" Our eyes was meetin' 'gain but he wasn't sayin' nothin'. 'stead, Mister Axel lean' forward an' I dropp'd th' plate 'cause 'is lips was meetin' mine. I heard it break but it was the las' thin' on mah mind. Hearin' it, Mister Axel pull'd back. 'is eyes meetin' mine an' I ran 'fore he could stop me.

"Roxas!" He called o'vr and o'vr 'gain, runnin' 'fter me but I didn' stop. I wasn't stoppin' for nothin', not even if I'd git a lashin' fer disobeyin'.

xXx

I didn' see Mister Axel fer a few days, tryin' mah hardest ta pay 'im no mind bu' I couldn'. I was 'fraid 'cos'a alotta thin's. I was mighty good a' 'voidin' 'im tho' an' steer'd clear'a 'im, not seein' 'im 'till th' day I was summoned to th' Big House. I was 'fraid Mister Axel told but I didn' dally. Mister Xemnas would be afflictin' worse punishments if I was late.

My heart started poundin' when I saw Mister Axel b'side him, lookin' mighty sad and unable to look a' me. It made me feel mighty guilty.

"Mister Xemnas, Mister… Axel," I murmur'd, bowin' ta both'a 'em. Mister Axel bit 'is lower lip.

"Ah, Roxas, come here, child." Noddin' I did wha' he told me. "I'm 'fraid I got some bad news." I nodded 'fore blinkin'. Mister Axel hadn't said nothin'? "Your momma passed away this morning while polishin' the silver." I forgot how ta breathe.

"N-no!" I yell'd, tremblin'. "How!"

"You will speak to me with respect or receive a sound lashing. Am I understood?" Tears was a threatenin' ta slide down mah face but 'fore I could say nothin' Mister Axel was defendin' me.

"Father, he's in shock. Surly he means nothin' by it." Mister Xemnas was lookin' mighty irritable but said nothin' for a lon' time. "Roxas… your momma died of heart failure. I'm sorry." I shook mighty hard 'fore runnin' 'way. I didn' wan' Mister Axel seein' me cryin' an' I couldn' hold back.

'fore I knew it I was collapsin' in one'a th' empty stables in th' barn, sobbin' an' blubberin' like a fool, I was cryin' so hard.

xXx

A/n: It took me a while to get back into the groove for writing like this… since I'm usually so OCDish about my grammar LOL. Oh man. I hope it was alright though :P

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **M**

Summary: Mid 1700's. Roxas is the son of a black slave—Axel is the son of their master. The two meet the day the red-head returns home after studying abroad. Secretly they become friends and Axel becomes attached to the blond, more than he ever should. Akuroku? Idk yet.

A/n: Hellooo to my readers. Thank you for being so wonderful and waiting on me. Have an update (:

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and reserve the right to bite you if you steal it (:

**Measure of Love**

Chapter Three

xXx

I didn' hear nothin' 'fter that cause'a cryin'. I didn' want nobody or nothin'. I jus' wanted ta be 'lone till I had ta do mah chores. So's I didn' know what ta' think when someone was 'proachin' me.

"Oh, Roxas…" I turned 'way from Mister Axel, not wantin' ta see 'im. I was gaspin' in s'prise when he was huggin' me. I star'd a' him an' he wip'd mah eyes wit 'is clean sleeve, kneelin' in filth. "'m so sorry…" he whisper'd, "I know you loved your momma…" 'fore I could stop 'im, he was pullin' me clos'r, holdin' me, an' mah face was burnin'.

"M-mister Axel y-ya shouldn'… yer gittin' dirty an'-" Mister Axel shush'd me.

"I wanna help you through this, Roxas." Tears was slidin' down mah face 'fore I could stop 'em.

"I don' deserve yer help, Mister Axel."

"Why would you say that, Roxas?"

"'Cos i-it's mah fault!" I cried hard'r, hatin' tha' he saw me blubberin' an' fallin' apart.

"Roxas… what are you talkin' 'bout? Why would it be your fault?"

"'Cos God's a' punishin' me!"

"What?"

"You kiss'd me an' I liked it, so-" 'fore I knows it, he was touchin' mah face an' our eyes was lockin'.

"God ain't punishing you, Roxas. Not when it was my fault." I opened mah mouth but nothin' was comin' out. I couldn' say nothin', couldn' do nothin' 'cept cry... He pulled me real close an' I felt mah face gittin' mighty hot 'gain 'fore hidin' in 'is shirt. "I'm a damn fool… I souldn'ta done it. I just… couldn't stop."

"M-mister Axel," I whisper'd inta his chest. He shush'd me an' held tighter. I sighed sof'ly an' fiddled wit 'is shirt. "Mister Axel… you can't do it 'gain." He look'd down a' me an' mah heart started flutterin'.

"Did I upset you? It was not my intent to push you away…" He looked mighty worried. I started shakin' mah head 'fore hesitatin'. I didn' wanta' damn somebody like Mister Axel.

"I don' wanta' cause ya ta' sin, Mister Axel," I whisper'd. "I don' wanta' damn you…" Mister Axel's face started reddenin' an' he brush'd mah hair outta mah face. I felt mah heart a' poundin', wonderin' if he was mad a' me.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes'sir."

"Okay." 'fore I knew what was happenin' he was smilin' a' me.

"If you need somethin', let me know, alrigh'?" I was smilin' 'fore I could stop mahself an' noddin'.

"Thank ya', Mister Axel."

"Promise me." I nodd'd.

"Promise, Mister Axel."

xXx

It was rainin' the day they buried mama. Mister Axel was there in place'a Mister Xemnas, listenin' ta the preacher an' sayin' a goodbye wit me an' th' other slaves. When they was done, I was sittin nexta 'er grave cryin' all sad like. I couldn' help it. Mister Axel watched, lookin' mighty sad an' th' rain was pickin' up bu' I didn' wanna leave. I ne'er want'd ta leave.

"Roxas…" 'e said gen'ly.

"Yes, Mister Axel?" I whisper'd.

"I need to speak with ya. Let's go into the barn 'cause it's close." Noddin', I done as he said an' follow'd 'im. Mister Axel sigh'd heav'ly. "I know you like workin' with the animals but… I was thinkin' of your mama and what she'd want for ya, what with winter approachin' and all, so I convinced my daddy to let ya take her place in the Big House."

"Wha', Mister Axel..?" Mah eyes locked wit 'is.

"So… I'm s'posed to tell ya to get your belongings and take 'em ov'r there." I star'd, tears slippin' down mah face.

"I-I w-why, Mister Axel?"

"She'd want it, Roxas." I shook mah head, cryin' harder.

"Why you bein' so good ta me?" Mister Axel smil'd sadly but didn' say nothin' 'fore slippin' away. 'e paus'd a' th' door.

"Just hurry, 'kay? It's s'posed to be cold today an' I don't want ya gettin' ill." I was cryin' hard'r, not even hearin' th' door as 'e was latchin' it shut b'hind 'im.

xXx

Th' Big House was real nice. Bett'r than I though' it'd be. I ev'n got th' ol' mattress mama had 'fore she died an' 'er room in th' celler. Mister Axel was right. It got mighty cold 'fter she died, so's I was mighty grateful. Th' work was real simple too. Mos'ly cleanin'. I didn' re'lly mind tho'. I was jus' grateful ta be outta th' cold. Th' chores wasn't tha' bad neither an' aft'r mah cleanin' was done, I was ta help serve th' food fer th' masters.

When we was ta do tha', mah heart was flutterin' and I was shakin' wit a pitch'r'a sweet tea in mah hands. I was 'porachin' th' dinin' hall tryin' ta relax, 'fraid 'cos I couldn'. I couldn' stop mahself from thinkin'a Mister Axel. When th' slave aheada me was openin' th' door, mah heart was droppin'. Mister Axel wasn't nowhere ta be seen. Just 'is daddy, Mister Xemnas, an' shortly, th' meal was ta be startin'.

We wasn't doin' nothin' 'ter that. Mister Xemnas wasn' startin' withou' 'is son and 'fore I knows it, I was startin' ta daydream. 'steada what I usu'lly thou' 'bout I was thinkin' 'bout Mister Axel, wonderin' why he was bein' so good ta me an' why he were smilin' when he was sad.

"Roxas, come here, boy," Mister Xemnas bark'd. Tremblin' a bit, I done as th' master said, 'fraid'a 'is tone.

"Yes, Mister Xemnas?" He star'd a' 'is son's empty seat, lookin' irrit'ble.

"Go to the library and inform my son that his dinner is gettin' cold."

"Yessir," I murmur'd an' hast'ly done what he said.

'fore I knows it I was knockin' 'fore enterin' th' library. Mister Axel looked mighty surpris'd ta see me an' mah face was heatin' up 'cos I forgo' ta git 'is p'misson firs'.

"Hello," 'e said, smilin' an' makin' mah heart go a'poundin', 'fore 'e went back ta readin' 'is book.

"H-h-hello, Mister Axel… 'm s-sorry I-I-"

"What have you got there, Roxas?" Mister Axel asked gen'ly, still readin'. I found mahself starin' a' th' tea, feelin' foolish.

"T-tea, M-mister Axel." I stutter'd.

"Mmm… and why did you bring tea to the library?" He ask'd 'musedly. Mah face was heatin' up an' I was feelin' like a fool fer forgettin' ta leave it in the dining room.

"W-well…" Mister Axel look'd up, our eyes lockin'.

"C'mere, Roxas." 'fore I knows it, I was stoppin' in front'a 'im. "Sit." I done as he said.

"Yer food, 's gettin' cold! So's Mister Xemnas told me ta-"

"I know."

"Wha'?

"I wanted to see you, so I was hopin' he'd send you to get me." He smil'd a bit. Mah face was reddinin'. "How do you like the Big House?"

"It's real nice, Mister Axel, 'm grateful."

"Good… and how are you doin', Roxas?" he ask'd, soundin' concerned.

"'m alrigh', Mister Axel." He smil'd real pretty an' I found mahself lookin' a' 'is book.

"Good."

"What you readin', Mister Axel?" 'is smile widen'd.

"It's a story 'bout the princesses of heart." I was lookin' up 'fore I could stop mahself, gittin' lost in 'is eyes. They was the greenest green I ever did seen.

"What it 'bout, Mister Axel?" I whisper'd. He smil'd all sweet an' slow, makin' mah throat dry.

"A battle between light and darkness."

"O-oh. Sounds real nice…"

"You know how to read, Roxas?"

"N-no sir, I don'."

"Want me to teach you?"

"Why you wanna do that for?"

"'Cause I think you'd like it."

"I don' kno', Mister Axel…" Mister Axel shrugg'd 'fore smilin' 'gain.

"'s ok, Roxas," He said, 'fore pausin' an' thinkin' 'bout somethin'. "C'mon, we should get goin' before you're gettin' into trouble."

"O-okay, Mister Axel." He was helpin' me up and we was headin' for th' door shortly. When we was there, he was stoppin' me.

"Roxas?"

"Yessir?"

"Think on it, okay? The readin'..."

"Okay, Mister Axel." He smil'd 'gain 'fore openin' th' door an' headin' down th' hall. I was smilin' cos I done as he said, thinkin' on it an' followin' b'hind.

xXx

A/n: This took a while… but I did it (:

Love it? Hate it? Let me know, thanks :D


End file.
